Trials and Tribulations
by Archaic Flame
Summary: Squall and Rinoa confess their love to each other, but a new enemy arises that threatens to destroy not only their newfound love, but everything Squall and his friends struggled to build after the Sorceress conflict. Please R&R. M for lemon.
1. Prologue

AN: My initial plan for the beginning of this story is to start it out a bit slow to get the characters where I want them to be. After two or three chapters of this, my ideas will start to flow and the real story will come. Since this is just a prologue, it doesn't have all of the characters present or too much dialogue. This is just to get the story going as I assure you the next chapter and remaining chapters will have a lot more depth, detail, and dialogue. I hope you will read and bear with me so I can make this the best fanfiction it can be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters, places, or events written about.

**Prologue**

Three months had passed since the downfall of Ultimecia and the end of the second Sorceress Wars. With the way Balamb Garden was operating now, one would never suspect such an event had occurred. Squall and his comrades returned and got on with their lives. Squall and Rinoa became somewhat of an item, although it was obvious to everyone that Squall didn't possess the faintest idea on how to be a boyfriend. Headmaster Cid felt that the SeeDs that had saved Edea, the world, and conquered Ultimecia deserved a noticeable token of his gratitude. Squall and Zell were made instructors at the Garden. Cid also made Rinoa a SeeD as well as an instructor. This raised some eyebrows in the Garden but Cid assured everyone after the announcement that he wouldn't make such a drastic decision if he wasn't completely confident in the outcome. Selphie and Irvine were offered similar positions but Selphie had other plans that day.

Selphie walked gingerly out of the elevator on the third floor, hoping her request would not anger the Headmaster. When she opened the door, the Headmaster looked up from his chair. Selphie took a quick look around before proceeding, not remembering the last time there was a chair there and not an elevator going up to the "bridge".

"Ahh Selphie, what can I do for you? You know that I am indebted to you for your services so please, speak." Cid calmly said.

"Um, well…I am greatly honored by your offer to make me an instructor, but there is something I'd much rather do for the garden." She responded nervously.

"Oh?" Cid questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" he continued.

"Um…" she paused and took a deep breath, hoping to find her nerves somewhere, "I want to form an Events Committee to handle parties and such in the garden….like the garden festival…but more organized.." She almost blurted this out

Cid's eyebrow fell back into position as he smiled, "That sounds like a splendid idea. I suppose Irvine wishes to join you on this committee? I'd expect so seeing as how he hasn't decided on the instructor position." Selphie nodded, feeling nervous again. Cid however, continued to smile warmly, "On one condition, the first event I want you to plan is my retirement party."

Selphie perked up upon hearing this, "Retirement party? You're retiring?!?!"

"Yes yes, I figure in the last months I've had a big enough adventure to last me several lifetimes, and I'm just too old to do this job now. SO! I want you to plan the party for me, deal?"

Selphie nodded, remaining silent, a mixture of both happiness and sadness visible on her face.

"Oh don't get down over this! Cheer up! I'm sure you and the others will get along fine once I settle into a nice small home in Balamb and you have someone…well…a lot younger and able sitting here in this chair."

Selphie smiles, "Thank you Sir, and thank you for being such a great headmaster to all of us. I'll plan one hell of a retirement party!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air to show her enthusiasm.

Cid continued his warm smile and stood up, "Thank you, now I must go ponder on who I will choose to take my position!"

"Alright." Selphie finished, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the elevator and hit the button for 1F. When she stepped out, Irvine was waiting there to hear what happened.

"So?!?! What'd he say?" Irvine asked energetically.

Selphie smiled, "Well we can form it, and our first event to be planned is Cid's retirement celebration" She said, her voice drifting off at the end a bit

"Ah, well….I don't know what to say." Irvine said, crossing his arms over his chest

"Don't worry, he's been good to us and this Garden, so we'll throw him a party to remember!" Selphie said ecstatically, pumping her fist in the air again to show her obvious enthusiasm.

"Right!" Irvine said, secretly letting his eyes drift over Selphie's body as he usually did. "One step closer to making her mine. " he thought as a smile cracked across his face. "Shall we get to planning?" he continued.


	2. A Love Uncovered

AN: Ok this should put the characters in a clearer, more understandable position. Again, bear with me while I get things going. Next chapter will be up within the next two days.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**A Love Uncovered**

A loud obnoxious ringing filled Squall's room. He grumbled, rolling over in hid bed, slapping down the snooze button on his alarm clock. He looked at the bright flashing numbers on the clock, "7:30….7:30….7:30…." He felt as if the clock was laughing at the fact that Squall had a day to begin. Squall threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He flicked the switch to turn off the alarm and briefly went through his schedule since today was his first day as an instructor….

_7:30 – Wake up and shower_

_7:50 – Meet Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis for breakfast_

_8:30 – Teach first class_

_12:30 – Lunch and done for the day_

"Alright then." Squall said yanking his shirt off as he headed for the bathroom. As he walked, he remembered what Cid said had said to him when he was offered the position, "Well quite frankly, I've never encountered someone who had a permanent special bond with more than one GF, which is why I'd think you'd be a perfect candidate for teaching our class regarding GF."

"So what, old man? I didn't want to bond with both Shiva and Alexander, it just happened. And now I have to give a lecture on how I think it happened too…great." He spoke out loud in the shower.

A few minutes later, Squall turned the handle, ending his shower and thought session. He considered the shower his place to gather is thoughts on the day because it was practically the only time he was ever alone to think undistracted.

Within a few more minutes, Squall was fully dressed and out the door with a messenger bag with books inside, heading for the cafeteria. This was the first time in a long time he'd put on his SeeD uniform; he hated this thing. If he could wear his own clothes to class, he would in a heartbeat.

When he arrived, he spotted his three friends sitting at a booth. As he walked over to them, he heard Zell from across the cafeteria, "WOW! Squall carrying books! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" He finished with a loud laugh as Rinoa and Quistis joined in. Squall walked over and let the bag slide from his shoulder, resulting in a thump next to the booth.

"Hahaha." He said sarcastically, "We didn't have books when I was a student." Squall said as he walked around the booth and sat next to Rinoa, whom he greeted with a gentle kiss on the lips. When their lips separated, they both had small smiles on their faces. Squall then turned back to Quistis, "I heard about the promotion Cid gave you, Assistant Headmaster…sounds like a good job." Squall initiated.

"Yeah he ended up choosing Xu for the headmaster position and me for assistant so I have no complaints. He's planning to announce it at his retirement party so keep it quiet!" Quistis responded with an excited tone to her voice.

"Seems like a demanding as hell job." Zell added.

"Yeah, getting the hang of it is gonna be a bitch!" She said as her and her friends chucked a bit to themselves.

Squall reached to the center of the table and grabbed a bun, "So when do you guys finish teaching for the day?" he said as he opened the bun and buttered it quickly.

"10:30 is when the introductory classes end." Rinoa said as she leaned on Squall's shoulder.

"Yeah same here. The Close Combat classes end at around 10:30" Zell added, reaching for a bun of his own to eat.

Squall finished his bun quickly and stood up, "Alright I finish at 12:30 so should we meet here for lunch?"

"Ahh, wish I could but I have a meeting with Cid. I'll find you guys later I'm sure" Quistis said as she buttered a bun she had recently grabbed from the pile.

Zell stood up, "Yeah I'll meet you here, gotta get to class, catch ya later!" He said as he ran out of the cafeteria.

Squall leaned down and grabbed his bag, cursing the books inside, "Alright, see you at lunch." He concluded. He leaned down and gave Rinoa another kiss. "I want to talk to you about something at lunch." He whispered once their soft kiss ended.

Once Squall left the Cafeteria, Quistis turned to Rinoa, "So, do you love him or what?" She inquired with a curious smile on her face.

"Isn't it obvious!" Rinoa blurted out as she leaned back in the booth.

"Have you two talked about it?"

"Not exactly, but I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. He wants to talk about something at lunch, maybe that's it?"

Quistis smiled, "Maybe, I wouldn't worry about it. Based on the way he acts around you, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if he came out with that bit of info very soon."

Rinoa stood, "Yeah I guess, anyway off to class!" She said as she gave Quistis a quick hug and hurried out of the Cafeteria.

Squall approached the door to his assigned class and stopped to take one last deep breath to calm his nerves. He stepped forward as the electric sliding door screeched open and immediately, twenty pairs of eyes were focused on him. He smiled and walked into the room, moving across the front to the desk, "Hello class, I'm Instructor Squall Leonhart and I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about GF!" He said nice and loud for everyone to hear as he dropped his bag behind the desk. "Part one complete he thought to himself." "Let's start with some introductions." He added

* * *

Rinoa spared no time in getting to her class. She walked right in, figuring she'd rather take this head on than approach cautiously. As the sliding door opened, she immediately spoke, "Good morning class, welcome to the basics! I'm Instructor Rinoa Heartilly and it's my job to make you ready for what this Garden has to offer." She spoke very quickly as she walked across the front of the room in front of the desk with a dozen or so pairs of eyes fixated on her. She stopped and spun on her heels to face the class. "Now, let's get to know each other!" She said enthusiastically.

One by one, the junior classmen stated their name, age, and something interesting about themselves until it was the instructors turn. She began, "Well as I said before, I'm Rinoa Heartilly and I'm nineteen years old." She crossed her arms over her chest and thought of how to continue, "I'm of Galbadian descent but after the sorceress conflict, I made this garden my home and I've been happy ever since." With that, her mind drifted off to Squall for a quick second and she smiled. She thought of the feel of his lips against hers and how safe she felt with his arms wrapped around her. The thought of him made her long for his feeling, even though they had just been together less than fifteen minutes ago.

When she snapped back to reality, the students were all watching her quizzically. "Sorry about that, zoned out, let's get started." She said as she turned to the chalkboard behind her.

* * *

"A GF is more than a tool." Squall lectured, leaning against the front of the desk. "I was made Instructor of this field because I had two GFs bond to me." He said, trying to figure out what to say next. "You all will probably experience many GFs in your studies and in your lifetime, but eventually, only one will bond to you, allowing you to use its power completely, more so than it lets you use if you constantly pass it around." His gaze fell to the floor as he continued to think…."Ummm…examples now." He thought to himself.

"For example, my companions have a GF bonded to each of them now after our previous travels: Instructor Zell Dincht bonded with the GF known as Ifrit, Quistis Trepe is bonded to the GF known as Quezacotl, Irvine Kinneas is bonded to the GF Diablos, Selphie Tilmitt is bonded to the GF Siren, Instructor Rinoa Heartilly is bonded to the GF Leviathan, and I am bonded to the GFs Shiva and Alexander." He took a breath before he continued. "A GF is something that only submits to unity if it is willing. Some GFs search for that bond, others are opposed to it. We encountered other GFs along our journey: The brothers Sacred and Minotaur, Carbuncle, Pandemona, and Cerberus. These desired to bond so they are here, in the Garden as some GFs that you all are going to experiment with. Other GFs, such as Eden and Bahamut fled the first chance they got. They simply didn't want the connection."

Squall pushed off the desk and concluded his lecture, "Treat your GF as a part of you, rather than a tool, and the GF will be more open to letting you use its abilities. Next class we'll give you all firsthand experience with using the GFs. Have a nice day!" Squall said as he turned back to the desk, sliding his books back into his bag, eager to get to his lunch date with Rinoa. He followed the last student out and headed for the Cafeteria.

Squall almost ran to the cafeteria and once he arrived, he was practically out of breath. He stopped, panting, and looking around to spot Rinoa. He saw her sitting at a table so he walked over to her.

"Wow, was there a race here or something?" Rinoa said with a slight chuckle. Squall walked over next to Rinoa's chair and leaned down to give her a kiss.

The second their lips met, RInoa's heart began to race as she pressed herself into Squall's lips. "So um….you wanted to talk about something?" Rinoa said once the kiss ended and she had time to regain her composure.

"Yeah, there is." Squall said as he sat down across from her. "Wait, where's Zell?"

"Oh, he's on line for some hot dogs, so we've got a while." Rinoa said with a large smile.

"Ah. So I wanted to talk about…well….us" Squall said with some hesitation.

"Oh? What about us?"

"Well….things are getting serious and we both have new jobs and I wanted to see if you were ok with the things were going and umm…"

"Ok you're getting at something here, so out with it!" Rinoa said eagerly.

"What I'm trying to say is um…I uh…" Squall pauses to take a deep breath "Jeez this is hard.." He thought. He took one more breath for the sake of his nerves. "Listen, I can't hide it anymore. I've fallen for you completely. I want to uh….say that I love you…" Squall's voice sort of drifted off with obvious nervousness at the end.

Rinoa sat across the table, her hands folded in her lap and her gaze focused on them. Squall watched, his nerves driving him to the point of sweating. "Oh crap, did I piss her off? Am I moving too fast?" he began to think to himself. Just then, he saw streaks glistening down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could, Rinoa leapt from her chair and ended up on the table with her arms around Squall's neck.

"I love you too, more than anything…" She whispered into his ear. Squall was surprised by her leap, but let his arms fall around her back, letting her raven lack hair settle across his neck and chest.

In that moment, Squall realized that all he wanted now was to be with Rinoa, this beautiful woman who threw herself across a table to be held. He looked down to her face and by the way she was pressed into him with tears streaming down her face, it was safe for him to assume she wanted the same.

"Um, guys? Is everything alright?" Squall and Rinoa looked up to where Zell's voice was coming from and realized there was now a circle of students and other instructors looking on curiously.

"Um, yeah! Everything's fine, time to go though! Lots of work to do.." Rinoa said, sliding off the table and adjusted her SeeD uniform.

"Yeah it's about time to get going….." Squall added as he stood up and grabbed his bag from the floor. Zell watched from in front of the crowd with a big smile on his face, understanding what just happened. He watched them hurry out of the cafeteria hand in hand with goofy smiles on their faces.

Zell walked to a vacant table as the crowd dispersed and set his hot dog down, sitting in the chair. He took a bite from his hot dog and let his mind wander, "First Squall carries books around and now he has an official girlfriend……he's really changed." He finished his hot dog and stood up to leave, "At least it's a change for the better."


	3. A Lover's Embrace

AN: LEMON here so if you don't like it, skip it. I tried to based it around the emotion so it's not too smutty. Next chapter will be up within the next few days or so, if any luck, as early as tonight.

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**A Lover's Embrace**

Rinoa was attached to Squall's arm as they walked out of the Cafeteria wing into the main circle of the Garden. Squall was a bit embarrassed since Rinoa was walking with a jovial bounce to her step, accompanied by the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her beautiful face. He looked down and smiled, catching her attention

She smiled back to him, "So what now?"

"Hmm, go inform the Garden that you're moving in with me so they can move your stuff to my room." Squall said turning to her. "I'll meet you later tonight; I've got to take care of something real quick." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips, making her smile grow even bigger.

"Ok, bye!" She said as she hurried off in the direction of the dormitory wing.

Squall turned and walked around the circle to the steps in front of the elevator when he saw Quistis leaving the elevator in his direction. She waved to him as she hurried down the steps, "Squall hey!"

"Sorry, in a hurry, talk later Quistis!" He said practically running across the hall and out the front gate.

"Oh..okay?" She said coming to a halt at the bottom of the steps. "What's biting his ass?" She thought as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Squall hurried out of the metal gates all the way out front and stopped, panting heavily. He leaned over, holding his hands on his knees. "God I need some air." He said, reviewing what had happened with Rinoa. He loved her, he knew that, but this was just a lot to take in for him….and he needed a quick break to gather himself. "A walk will do me good." He said to himself, straightening himself out and tucking his hands into his pockets. He walked off the grounds of the Garden and headed in the direction of Balamb.

"This changed everything……" He thought to himself, watching his feet step across the grass. "I love her more than anything, but I'm not good at this whole relationship thing. God I find it near impossible to constantly be friendly to my own friends!" He thought to himself while continuing to walk, "I don't want to mess this up, it means too much to me and-" WHAM! Right into a tree.

Squall looked up from the ground after slamming headfirst into a tree. "Fucking hell, that what I get for not paying attention." He said, standing back up and brushing himself off. He looked around at his new surroundings, realizing that he ended up in one of the forests outside Balamb. "Great." He said, looking around a bit more. "Which way is-" His words were cut short yet again by a loud THUMP, causing the ground to shake under his feet. "Oh god…." He muttered, "Not now.." And another THUMP! This time, much closer.

"Could only be a T-Rexaur." He thought to himself, while taking a few steps back. "And I don't have my gunblade…looks like Magic today." Within a few seconds, he could see and feel the T-Rexaur step into the small clearing in the middle of the forest, and it definitely saw him.

"Wait…something's different…" He pondered to himself. "This feeling, this T-Rexaur holds a GF? Why?" As if to answer, the T-Rexaur let out a deafening roar that made Squall's eyes squint. "Oh well, it's mine now." He said out loud as the T-Rexaur spun around, swinging its massive tail in an attempt to swat Squall down. As the tail neared, slicing trees in the process, Squall leapt over it, spinning so he was looking down at the massive weapon. In this moment, he extended his hands, "FIRAGA!" He cried, causing the tail to be engulfed in flames and him to be shot higher.

The T-Rexaur let out a cry of agony as it fell off balance. Squall, sailing through the air, extended his hand again, "now, DRAW!" He cried. A purple orb shot from the beast into Squall's hand, knocking him back into the thicket on his ass. The T-Rexaur ambled around a bit, wailing from the burns in its tail before walking off. Squall jumped back up and ran in the opposite direction, searching his mind for information about his newfound ally. "My, you have a kick to you. You must be pretty powerful. He reached the open field and cold see the Garden in the distance. He turned back around at the edge of the forest and knelt down. "Now, let's see what you can do…" He said, peering into the leaves, looking for prey.

He smiled when he saw a Caterchipillar slithering through the bushes. He closed his eyes and searched his mind for those summoning words. He raised one hand in the direction of the monster, "DIVINE FLAME!" He yelled. A blue aura erupted from his palm. The Aura spread and a large panther exploded form the center of the aura. This blue-eyed panther leapt from tree to tree with blinding speed to get close to the caterchipillar. Once it felt close, the panther leapt for the caterchipillar, its fangs showing and its claws at the ready. Flames quickly gathered in its mouth and at the tips of its claws right before contact was made. In an explosion of flame, the panther met its target, flying right through it. The panther then disappeared back into the blue aura. Once the flames cleared, only a green slimy mass was left.

* * *

"NO NO NO, the banner goes up over the bandstand!" Selphie yelled across the ball room, waving her clipboard in the air. Selphie had been hard at work setting up this party and the planning was nearly complete. "Come on! The party is tomorrow!" She yelled, stamping her foot, trying to make everyone pick up the pace.

"Hun, they can handle the rest, don't you think it's time for a break?" Irvine said, walking up behind Selphie.

"NO I DON'T!" She continued her high volume rampage, "The party is tomorrow and it has to be perfect!" She said, stomping her foot down again.

"Um ok, don't bite my head off…" Irvine said, slowly stepping back.

"Ugh….sorry…..you're right, there isn't much left to do." Selphie said in a calmer tone, flipping through her clipboard. "They can handle what little left there is to do." She continued, tossing her clipboard aside. "I could do with a break and some dinner." She finished.

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Irvine said happily.

* * *

"Any word from Squall or Rinoa?" Quistis said to Zell as they carried their meals back to a table. Quistis set her plate of sliced chicken breast with gravy and rice.

"Not after their lunchtime show." Zell said, putting his usual hot dog down.

"Hey guys! We just put the announcement in!" Selphie said as she and Irvine walked over to the table.

"Oh?" Zell tried to say while chewing his hot dog.

The speaker system beeped on, "_Attention Everyone! Come help us celebrate Headmaster Cid's retirement tomorrow evening in the grand ball room! Also, classes will be cancelled tomorrow. Dress formally, refreshments will be served! Thank you!_"

"Awww what the hell they shortened it!" Selphie said.

"How long was it originally." Quistis asked."

"Like…three pages.." Selphie responded

"Alright, with that, I'm heading out. See you all later" Zell said as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah I'm going to get something to eat and take it back to my room." Selphie said.

"Mind if I join you?" Irvine inquired with a large smile.

"Sure. Bye Quisty" Selphie said with a wave.

"mmm….bye…" Quistis said, looking up from her plate of food in between bites and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "See you two later" she added. She watched the two of them walk for the line, "It seems they're becoming a couple." Quistis thought to herself before turning her attention back to her meal.

* * *

"Hey Squall, wha….whoa what happened to you?" Zell said as he emerged from the Cafeteria, seeing Squall walking by bruised up and covered in dirt.

"Ah, had a run in with a T-Rexaur, I'm fine though."

"Ah, good exercise. So what's going on with you and Rinoa?" Zell asked curiously.

"Well…" Squall moved in closer and whispered, "don't spread this around, but we're sharing a room now"

"AWWW YEAH, SQUALL'S A REGULAR CASANOVA!" Zell shouted at the top of his lungs, acquiring the attention of a few students passing by.

Squall continued to whisper, "Why don't you say it louder, I don't think they heard you over in Esthar."

"Oops, sorry man." Zell said, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh, I need to clean up and get some food." Squall said as they both started to walk towards the dormitory wing. "Hopefully I don't mess things up with her though." Squall said silently.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll do fine. She's a great girl." Zell said supportively before turning a corner to his own room. "See you tomorrow." He finished.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Squall said as he keyed his door and walked inside.

Squall tossed his keys on a nearby table and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, taking note that Rinoa's stuff was now present, but she herself wasn't. "Must've gone to dinner or something." He thought to himself. He quickly yanked his dirty clothes off, tossed them aside, and stepped into the steaming shower. As he showered, he reviewed in his head the new GF he acquired. "Why would a T-Rexaur hold a GF?" He wondered as he made the shower a bit hotter. "Well I have no clue." He concluded in his mind as he turned the shower off. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself and pushed the bathroom door open.

"Well well, look what I found." Rinoa said from the couch as she eyed Squall's partially wet body.

"Oh, I uh…see you had no problems moving in." Squall said, somewhat uncomfortably, looking around the room while holding his towel around his waist.

Rinoa stood up and walked to the bedroom, "Oh I got you something, and I think I had good timing!" her voice traveled from the bedroom. Squall walked cautiously across the room to the doorway and saw Rinoa holding up another SeeD uniform on a hanger.

"I know how much you hate these things, but I figured it'd be better to have more than one since you're an instructor." She said enthusiastically.

"I had been meaning to get more, thanks." Squall said with a smile.

Rinoa walked across the room, the heels of her boots clicking on the floor, and wrapped her arms around Squall, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh man, I know where this might be headed." Squall thought as he quickly tucked his towel inside, securing it, and wrapped his arms around Rinoa. She looked up into his eyes, and he was instantly dazed. He gazed into her dark eyes, feeling her gaze right back piercing deep into his soul. "Is this what true love is?" He questioned in his mind. She stood on her toes and brought her lips to his in a lover's embrace of the tongues. He accepted her tongue, allowing it to dance with his. He sighed on the inside once her eyes closed, he already missed that gaze.

As she released his tongue, she reopened her eyes, wanting ever so dearly to see his again. That one gaze, she thought, saw right into her. She knew at that moment that only someone who truly loved her with every fiber of his being would make her feel this way with only a gaze, no words or anything else. She turned, pushing him down onto the bed and sliding her body over his still moist, muscular form to reach his lips. When their lips and tongues connected, she felt a fire inside her, not only of lust, but of honest love. She broke away and slid down his body, undoing his towel. She took his partially erect manhood in her hands and tended to it slowly at first. When she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head, she took this as a signal to go one step further. She engulfed it into her mouth, fueled by her desire to please him in every way, shape, and form. She bobbed her head up and down until she heard him release a moan.

He didn't expect this so suddenly, but he welcomed it. The feeling she gave him was unlike any other he had ever experienced, and he desired to return the favor. He pulled her up to his chest and rolled her onto her back. He slid down her body, undoing her shirt, revealing her bra and tender breasts beneath. He slowly edged his way further down, past her skirt and one by one yanked off her boots and high socks, revealing her beautiful legs that he constantly admired. As he slowly kissed his way up one and ran his fingertips up the other, he watched as she lay back, and closed her eyes, giving herself completely to him. He slowly unbuttoned her skirt, making his way further up her legs. He slid his hands around her back and slowly pulled down her panties, revealing her moist, beautiful vagina. He could feel the muscles in her legs clench a bit once she was revealed to him. He moved himself in between her legs and exhaled gently, causing her to let out a soft sigh. He kissed and used his tongue diligently on her outer lips, as to not get her too worked up at first. He wanted this feeling to last for her. With his hand, he slowly opened her, revealing her core, which he greeted with his tongue and lips. He'd make her last, but as she went gentle, he wanted to be rough. As he allowed his tongue to delve into her core, he was rewarded with what he had hoped for. She let out moan after moan as her legs clenched around his head. This was only the beginning though.

As Rinoa felt Squall's tongue dancing inside of her body, she immediately felt her heart pound in her chest. But just as quickly as he started, he stopped. She opened her eyes and saw him slide back up her body to join their mouths. She felt him positioning himself between her legs, and willingly opened herself up to him. He paused once more, to look into her eyes. That gaze drove her to the point of insanity. His hand rose and brushed the hair over her ear. She slowly pulled her arms around his neck, pulling him down, "Please, I'm yours, I love you…" She whispered. She slowly felt him enter her. She let out a soft squeal and he paused, allowing her to adjust to this sensation. He then began his rhythmic movement. She wrapped her legs around his back, wanting to be as close as possible to him. She leaned up and kissed as her ears fell deaf. She allowed her eyes to close as she felt her very soul itself being invaded. She never thought it possible to feel ones soul join with another, but she was sure this was what she was experiencing at this very moment, with Squall making love to her. She pressed her hips into him, wanting to fully embrace this sensation in their lover's embrace. She felt it building inside of her, bringing her to the point of explosion. Her moans became deeper as she allowed herself to climax. With that, she felt the very core of her being shake as her body convulsed against her will, overcome with emotion and pleasure. Her soul wasn't hers alone anymore.

Squall had given himself to her this evening. As they rhythmically joined hips, he felt his heart pounding right up against Rinoa's. Never had he felt a love so strong in his life that it shook his soul, making him feel as if they had become one. As he felt her climax, he watched as the intense emotion wracked her body. Her arms snapped down to the bed and she clenched her fists in the sheets, her toes curled on his back, and her back arched before his eyes. This drove him as well to the point of insanity. As she seizured around him, he emptied inside of her, giving himself completely to her in body, mind, and in soul. He collapsed on top of her and they both lay, panting amidst the disheveled bed sheets. He leaned up once more to look into her eyes, and she graciously returned the loving favor. He gently rested his forehead against hers, "I belong to you, I love you more than anything." He gently whispered. She smiled, "I belong to you as well, my heart and soul are yours…" she responded.

Squall brushed the hair over her ear, acknowledging in his mind that wherever Rinoa was, he'd want to be there. He'd always want to be by her side and based on the way her eyes glistened, he could tell she felt the exact same way. They both smiled, and kissed gently once more before falling asleep in each other's loving embrace.


	4. Waltz for the Moon

AN: Sorry for the delay, this chapter ended up becoming two meshed into one so sorry for the long length. This chapter took longer than I had expected. In the next chapter, things will really pick up, which I'm hoping to have up within a week. Hope you enjoy! Reviews always help! Also, Credit to HILYR for being the best writing buddy and proofreader. Lastly, "Waltz for the Moon" is on the FF8 soundtrack, I'd reccomend downloading it if you want and listen to it while reading the party portion to enhance the experience.

Disclaimer: Nope

**Waltz for the Moon**

This morning was different. There was no obnoxious ringing to jog Squall from his sleep. As his eyes focused, the first thing he saw was a mess of jet black hair. He took a quick glance down Rinoa's curved back before turning away and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He checked the clock on his nightstand…9:04. He stood as silently as he could as to not disturb her from her peaceful slumber. He grabbed a set of clothes and slipped out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. He quietly moved across the room to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself once more. As he stepped into the shower, his mind drifted back to the events of the previous day. He thought about everything from his class, to his newly acquired GF, to his amazing evening with Rinoa.

As the hot water ran down and around his body, he couldn't get that GF out of his mind. "Why was it with a T-Rexaur?" He just couldn't figure it out. A creature as dumb as that would never be able to acquire a GF on its own. No matter how hard he thought on it, he couldn't figure it out. As he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry himself, he decided not to think on it too much. He dressed himself and for the first time, examined himself in the mirror before going to wake up Rinoa. He found himself caring more than usual about the way he looked for obvious reasons. When he was satisfied, he opened the door and stepped back out into the main room.

Once he had made his way across to the bedroom door, he hesitated, resting his hand against the cold door. His mind drifted back to the events of last evening and he slowly smiled to himself. For the first time in a very long time, he was certain about something in his life. He withdrew his hand and looked down himself, his shirt was nice and tucked in to his well kempt pants, something he wouldn't have done "I've changed…" he muttered out loud to nobody. He turned back to the door and smiled once more, feeling jittery for the first time in his life. This was a moment of firsts for him. He had to convince himself, "No I'm not dreaming, this is really happening!" He opened the door slowly and poked his head through, seeing Rinoa still calmly asleep in the bed, now almost wrapped in a cocoon of bed sheets. He smiled and withdrew his head, closing the door. He leaned forward, resting his head on the door, his smile still present.

He pushed the door open and softly stepped across the room. As he sat down, on the side of the bed, he gently moved to brush the soft wavy hair over her ear. The moment he felt those silky strands move through his fingers, he felt his arm weaken. He immediately pulled back, his heart already racing and his breaths short and close together. He turned to the side of the bed and let his head hang. He'd never felt this way about anyone before in his whole life. To him, she was almost a fragile piece of artwork and even the slightest touch might shatter his newfound happiness.

She had never seen him like this. Rinoa was woken up the first time he poked his head in. In the interest of curiosity, she decided to play the role of the heavy sleeper to see what he did. Squall, someone as naturally stone-faced and supposedly cold as him now appeared before his lover a flustered ball of emotions that he simply couldn't contain. She felt his hand over her ear very briefly before he turned away, which made her smile on the inside. Once she heard his labored breathing, she sat up in the bed and slowly wrapped her arms around his back, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…for the first time in a long time…nothing." He said, turning to meet her gaze.

Those eyes, they were weak this morning. Rinoa gazed into them, seeing that Squall, to her at least, every emotional defense he had built up in his life had vanished. He was opening himself to her, without the use of and words or actions. Rinoa gently kissed Squall's lips and slid out of bed, nude, on the other side, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Wanna get breakfast after?"

Squall turned a bit so he could barely see her figure out of the corner of his eye, "Sure, we can find out what everyone else's arrangements are for tonight!" he responded enthusiastically.

* * *

Zell considered himself a bit of an odd-man out in the group at this point. Squall and Rinoa both had their instructor jobs, as well as each other now. Irvine and Selphie had the new committee and were very quickly developing into a couple and besides, they were rarely seen outside of the occasional mealtime encounter. Quistis was a mystery in and of herself these days, but on the bright side, also his date for this evening's party. He saw her walk in and gave her a quick smile as she got on line. She returned a warm smile. Soon after, Squall and Rinoa walked into the cafeteria and he went through basically the same motions with them as he did with Quistis. As the two of them acknowledged Quistis on the line ahead of them, Irvine and Selphie walked in together as usual and, spotting Zell, skipped the line and went straight for seats around him.

"Hey there! How've you been?" Selphie asked energetically.

"Good, busy as hell with work!" He exclaimed, hiding his lie, "You know how it is!" he finished.

"Oh yeah, especially with this party. All we want is some free time to relax and enjoy life." Irvine added.

Zell cracked a fake smile, putting on the image that he was happy with his life. Quistis sat down at the table next, setting her tray down, "Hello everyone, how's life?" She said, with a deep sigh of relief at the end, as if she had been looking forward to sitting down all morning.

"Good good." Zell answered, "Everything ok?" he followed-up.

"As well as can be expected, with this new position comes a lot of early morning work and other crap to do…" She said dejectedly.

"I'm sure once you get the hang of it, you'll have more free time on your hands." Irvine said, trying to heighten her spirits.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks." She said, smiling now.

Squall and Rinoa were the last to join them, completing their table.

"Hello everyone, looking forward to tonight?" Rinoa said as she sat down with Squall sitting down right next to her.

"You betcha!" Selphie exclaimed, almost jumping out of her chair.

"It's going to be the first fun night we've had in a long time." Zell added, resting his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I could do with some alcohol." Irvine added, propping his leg up on his other knee, crossing.

"HEY!!!! Why don't' we meet beforehand and go as a group!" Selphie said, this time jumping up to her feet completely with excitement.

"That's a great idea!" Rinoa said turning to Squall, "Whaddaya think?" She inquired of her silent lover.

Squall's face lightened up and he straightened himself up, snapping to attention, "Umm, sure…" he said with a slight hesitation.

"Alrightie then, everyone meet at Squall's room at 1900 hours!" Zell said, standing up quickly and heading out of the cafeteria.

"No wait I didn't mean-"

"Alright sounds good! See you all tonight!" Quistis said, sounding happy for the first time in a long time. She stood up as quickly as Zell did and hurried out.

"Oh dammit-" Squall tried to continue again.

"Bye guys!" Selphie added as her and Irvine rose and left the cafeteria.

Squall rested his forehead in his palm and sighed loudly while Rinoa stifled her laughs beside him.

"What?" Squall said somewhat coldly, not moving.

"It seems you just drew the short straw." Rinoa said with a large fiendish smile.

"Oh shut up!" Squall said, grabbing her hand and standing, yanking her up so she ended with his arm around her back as they left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Dammit, I fucking hate this thing!" Squall swore to himself as he straightened the shirt of his SeeD uniform in the mirror.

"What time is it?" Squall yelled across the room, poking his head out of the bathroom towards the closed bedroom door.

"Ummm, it's 18:50!" Rinoa yelled back from the bedroom.

"Great.." Squall said, finished with trying to look good to himself. He deemed it as a lost cause. He walked across the main room to the bedroom door and knocked gently.

"It's open!" He heard Rinoa yell from the other side.

Squall pushed the door open and what he say made his heart race instantly. Rinoa was sitting on the bed, dressed in a long blue gown, a small mirror in one hand, and eye liner in the other. She sat, her smooth legs gently tucked next to her as she delicately applied her make-up. Once finished, she tossed her eye liner and mirror on the bed and, leaning to one side, swung her legs around and placed her bare feet on the floor. She stood up and turned to Squall, "Almost ready?" she inquired.

Squall stood there, breathless, speechless, and motionless, gazing at the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on in his life. Her blue gown dragged a bit behind her heels as he began to take her in. Her toenails and were shined but not painted as he made his way up her smooth legs. The gown hugged her waist, immediately showing off her curves. The gown rose to the top of her breasts, showing off her chest and just a bit of cleavage. When his eyes reached her face, he felt his heart truly bounce into his throat. Her lips were shining red and her jet black hair was hanging down around her face to her shoulders. When their gazes both rose to meet each other, and he saw her eye liner and shadow perfectly enhancing the already immaculate beauty of her eyes.

"Holy….shit." He slipped from his mouth, unable to move or look away.

"What?" She blushed, playing dumb as she swayed from side to side smiling playfully.

"I…I…you're just…oh my god…." He felt a quick shiver shoot up his back, jogging him from his trance. He broke his gaze, holding his hand on his brow and moved to sit down on the bed. He ran his hand down the side of his face, feeling his sweat beading up. "What is wrong with me?" he contemplated in his head.

Rinoa slowly slid onto the bed next to Squall, putting her arm around him. She'd never seen him react this way to anything. "Don't worry, you aren't dreaming." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful, it made me a bit lightheaded." He said, trying to catch his breath

"Don't worry." Rinoa quickly followed, "You don't have to explain, I understand. I mean, I was in the exact same position when I saw you too." She said with a large smile. It was true, while he was looking her over, she was doing the exact same to him. She absolutely adored how he looked in his SeeD uniform with his hair tidied. It had been so long since she'd seen him looking this formal, and it had an effect on her.

Squall turned to her, noticing her deep blushing, he smiled and gently placed his hand on her cheek. The last time he tried this, he nearly passed out, and this time wasn't that much of a change. Immediately, his breathing increased and his arm started to feel weak. "God dammit what is happening to me?" He said as he withdrew his hand.

Rinoa smiled and took his hand in her own and replaced it on her cheek, holding it there, "Don't worry, I understand you're nervous." She said with a soft smile, leaning in to give Squall a gentle kiss. When their lips met and with her kind words, he felt a bit more confident.

"Thank you…..I love you." He said softly.

She continued smiling once the kiss had ended, "I love you too, more than anything."

Their mood was then interrupted by knocking at the front door, followed by Zell's voice, "YO Squall! Let's get this party started!"

Squall and Rinoa nodded together and stood both stood up. Rinoa walked around the bed to look for her shoes while Squall left the bedroom and headed for the door, unlocking and opening it. In the hall, he saw Zell and Quistis waiting. Zell, like him, was wearing a SeeD uniform and Quistis was styling a very beautiful red dress with lipstick and heels to match. She had her hair styled in a bun to top everything off.

"Hello, come on in." Squall said, standing aside. Once they were inside, he closed the door and turned.

"How are you guys doing?" He said, first extending his hand to Zell.

"Oh come on Squall." Zell said, moving past his hand and giving him a hug. Squall's arms were still outstretched when Zell moved in. He really wasn't expecting it, so he brought his arms around Zell's back for a quick hug. "That's more like it!" Zell said, stepping back.

"Wasn't expecting that, but thank you." Squall said warmly before turning to Quistis and giving her a quick hug and exchanging cheek kisses."

"We're good, looking forward to tonight for sure!" Quistis said after taking a step back.

"Zell! Quisty!" Rinoa said elatedly, walking form the bedroom now with a pair of blue heels on to match her dress.

"Hey Rinoa!" Zell said, quickly shuffling across the room to give her a quick hug.

Once Zell had finished his hug, Quistis moved in to greet Rinoa, "Wow, you look amazing!" Quistis complimented Rinoa.

Rinoa blushed, "Thanks Quisty, you look really good too right Squall?" She returned the compliment.

"Oh definitely." Squall said from in front of the door.

Another series of knocks on the door soon followed this. "Must be the others." Zell said, moving to open the door. "Irvine! Selphie!" Zell exclaimed.

Once Selphie and Irvine came in and everyone went through the traditional hugs, cheek kisses, and compliments, everyone plopped down on the couch and was deep in discussion of the night.

"Yeah the music sounded good in rehearsal. " Selphie said.

"And I hear there is an open bar tonight!" Irvine added excitedly, "Looking forward to that!"

"I hear ya!" Zell said, raising his arm in Irvine's direction.

"Speaking of drinks, do you guys want anything?" Rinoa asked her guests.

"Yeah, we've got some liquor if you guys want a drink now." Squall added.

"Oh no thanks, there will be plenty of that later." Selphie responded.

"Yeah." Quistis added, "I'm sure we'll all be pretty drunk tonight." She continued, causing chuckles from everyone.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Squall asked, trying to smile.

Everyone agreed and the group headed out the door and to the grand ballroom.

Once they approached the entrance, raised voiced and loud music could be heard. Once the group entered, the three couples dispersed to mingle in the party.

Squall and Rinoa headed over to their assigned table and sat down, greeting to the other guests that shared their large round table.

As Rinoa greeted the other guests at the table, Squall's mind drifted back to the night he became a SeeD. It was a party much like this, and Rinoa was just as beautiful then as she was tonight.

When Squall snapped out of his daydream, he stood up and leaned down to Rinoa, "I'm going to get us some drinks, what would you like?"

"Umm, a Vodka Martini would be great!" Rinoa almost shouted, her spirits being lifted away in the atmosphere of the party.

"Alright, be right back." Squall said, placing his hand on her shoulder momentarily before heading across the dance floor to the bar. The dance floor wasn't too crowded yet as some guests were still arriving. It was mostly crowded with groups of people chatting.

"Hello, a Vodka Martini and a glass of Captain Morgan on the rocks please?" Squall ordered from the bartender once it was his turn.

"One moment please." The bartender stated as he went to work.

Squall turned, leaning back against the bar examining the room. "Selphie and Irvine really did an amazing job with this." He thought. He saw Headmaster Cid and Edea had arrived now and were speaking in a group that included Xu, Quistis, Zell, and some other guests. Squall smiled to himself as his eyes moved across the room, seeing Irvine and Selphie sitting at their table, chatting away with the guests there, Irvine already having some empty beer bottles around his place setting.

"Vodka Martini and Morgan on the rocks!" The bartender stated, catching Squall's attention. He turned around and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few Gil and leaving it in the tip basket on the bar. He swiped up the drinks and headed back over to the table.

When he arrived back, Rinoa was talking to Nida, who must've arrived while he was at the bar. Squall set the drinks down, "Hello Nida, how have you been?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Good good!" He said joyously. He held his other hand back to the brunette in a dark blue dress sitting beside him, "This is my date, Ellen."

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you Squall." Ellen said smiling, extending her hand as well.

After handshakes and some more conversation, a waiter came around to each table taking everyone's order for dinner.

"We have Grilled Salmon, baked chicken breast with breadcrumb, and seared steak prepared with garlic salt. Everything is served with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables." The waiter stated before going around the table.

"Umm, I'll have the baked chicken please." Rinoa stated.

"I'll have the steak." Squall said soon after.

Once the orders were taken, the band started playing and couples began to move out to the dance floor. Squall immediately say Selphie and Irvine out there already loosened up from the quick and steady intake of alcohol.

"Time for a refill!" Squall said standing up, "Do you want the same?" he asked Rinoa

"Sure, hurry back though! I want to dance!" Rinoa answered, rushing Squall.

Squall hurried around the dance floor, now seeing Cid and Edea amongst the dancing couples. When he arrived at the bar, there were two couples ahead of him so he turned, listening as the band finished their current song and moved onto a new one. What Squall heard sent his heart, once again, racing.

The band had begun to play "Waltz for the Moon", the song he and Rinoa had their first dance to all that time ago. "Oh god." Squall panicked, remembering that evening, remembering Rinoa in that short white dress, and most of all, how she was gone just as quickly as she had appeared.

His legs felt weak, he needed to lean on something. He quickly moved to the nearby wall and leaned back on it. He remembered that dance so perfectly, how his nerves and surprise got the better of him at the beginning. Than everything fell into place, the dance moved so perfectly, ending with their faces so close together, and their eyes locked on in each other's gazes. In that moment, Squall's heart skipped a beat, as he gazed into this new woman's eyes…he didn't know what to make of it. Was it love at first sight? He didn't even know what love was. Then she looked away, and just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. He was left, watching her walk away as the dance continued around him. He needed to finish that dance. He pushed off the wall and almost ran back to the table. He practically skidded to a stop behind her, pulling her out of her conversation with Nida in surprise.

"Hey, where are the-"

Squall didn't let her finish before grabbing her hand and yanking her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She said, trying to keep her balance as they moved to the dance floor.

"You don't recognize this song?" He said, smiling back to her as they moved.

"Waltz for the Moon" How could she ever forget that night? Her life was changed that night. As they stopped and began their waltz to the music, her mind dwelled on that night long ago. Their sudden dance, her sudden departure, and his lasting impression on her all went cruising through her mind. She didn't ever wonder what her life would be like if he wasn't assigned to her contract. Why should she? It had happened, that was all there was to it. Was it fate? Who knew? Who cared? It had happened. It had happened. As the dance continued, she began to squint, hiding her imminent tears, but it didn't do much. She moved her head besides Squall's as they waltzed to this song.

Once the music ended, and the couples turned to offer their applause to the band, Squall held her in place and whispered, "I love you, I don't know where I'd be without you in my life."

Those words, she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream, and she was sure the sky would light up with her scream. Her legs felt weak, her tears streamed down her face as she stepped back, revealing them to Squall. She laughed through the tears, unable to make any words. He understood, and kissed her on the lips, adding that cherry on top of the statement that melted her insides and weakened every muscle in her body. She wouldn't leave his side, ever. At the moment, she couldn't form words she was so overcome with emotion but she had a feeling he knew this.

As groups of waiters moved out with covered plates of food, the couples began to disperse. Squall and Rinoa moved to their seats, Rinoa wiping her eyes clean first. As they started their meals, Headmaster Cid walked out onto the dance floor in front of a newly placed microphone.

"Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a great time here tonight. I would like to extend my gratitude to Selphie and the rest of the newly formed Events committee for planning such an exceptional party. As you all know, I am leaving Garden. It was a very hard decision but I believe I have fulfilled my duties to this Garden and feel it is time for someone who can offer more than I can to take my place. As you all probably know, Xu will be fulfilling that role, along with Quistis Trepe. I trust them fully and believe fully that they will serve Garden to the best of their abilities. I won't take up too much of your time, but I wish to say that I thank you all for your support. You will always be my family and will remain in my heart, thoughts, and prayers. I will miss you all and Garden ever so dearly. I'll do my best to stop in occasionally to see how everything is going though! Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the evening!" Once he finished, the hall erupted instantly into applause and cheering. This man was loved, and would always be loved by the Garden.

Once the meal ended, the dance floor was reopened and couples once again populated it. Squall stood up from his chair, wiping his face with the cloth napkin, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said, moving around Rinoa's chair, gently placing and removing his hand from her shoulder as he passed.

He walked around the dance floor, heading for the open door on the other side of the hall leading to the balcony. He needed a bit of fresh air. He stepped onto the balcony, resting his hands on the railing, feeling the bittersweet buzz in his head from his rum.

"Yo Squall!" He heard soon enough from behind him.

"Hey Zell." Squall said, trying his best to hide his desire to be alone right now.

"How's Rinoa doing tonight?" Zell asked to Squall's back.

"Good good." Squall responded, not turning around.

"I saw you during that dance, it seemed pretty emotional." Zell said, walking up next to Squall.

"Yeah, things are getting pretty serious I think…" Squall said, his voice drifting at the end.

"Oh really? That's good then, right?" Zell said, leaning down to rest his elbows over the railing.

"I think so. I'm new to this women thing…"

Zell realized how much courage it must've taken for him to admit that, "Well, you love her, and she loves you…it'll all fall into place." Zell encouraged

"Yeah. So you and Quistis having a good time?" Squall said, turning to face Zell.

"Yeah, we danced a bit, had a couple of drinks, the whole nine yards." Zell answered.

"That's good." Squall said, pushing off the wall, "I'm going back to Rinoa and we're gonna head out right after dessert."

"Alright man, see you tomorrow!" Zell said as they both walked back into the hall, separating to their respective tables.

"Everything alright?" Rinoa asked as Squall moved back around to his seat."

"Yep." Squall said, sitting down and leaning over, giving her a quick peck on her cheek that made her blush.

As he sat down, the waiters began circling the tables, bringing around pieces of cake for dessert. After taking a sip of his glass of water, he replaced the napkin on his lap.

Once the dessert was finished and the guests slowly thinning out, Nida stood from the table, "It's been a great evening but I think it's time we headed out."

"It was good seeing you again." Squall said, standing as well, extending his hand and giving Nida's a quick shake before doing the same to Ellen. Rinoa followed in suit as Nida and Ellen headed for the door, shaking Cid's hand on the way out, who was standing by the door along with Edea, Xu, Quistis, and Zell.

"Should we head out?" Squall asked, turning to Rinoa.

"Mhmm, I'm tired." Rinoa said, moving next to Squall and holding his arm. Squall hooked his arm around hers and escorted her to the door.

At the door, they proceeded down the line of hand-shakes until they reaches Quistis and Zell.

"Have you guys seen Irvine and Selphie?" Rinoa asked as she shook Quistis' hand.

"Yeah, Selphie practically carried Irvine out of here, he was beyond shitfaced." Zell said, laughing a bit.

"Tomorrow is going to suck for him definitely!" Quistis added, also laughing.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other with smirks as they proceeded out the door and back to Squall's room, hand-in-hand.


	5. Quick Update

QUICK UPDATE!!

Sorry for my absence. I've been struggling to keep up with the amount of work I have so I have had little to no time to finish the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it up within the next week or so, but I don't know what will happen. I haven't forgotten about the story and I promise I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
